Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160627151644
A shout out to one of my dearest friends in the world. Cambi, I am sooo sorry that I am so late on this message. I'd been planning to write it out for a while, but I just hadn't had the time and I did not want to rush this in any sense of the word. Although I'm a few days late, I have not forgotten the anniversary of the birth of one of the most wonderful people I have ever been blessed to meet. Cambi, though we are worlds apart and rarely ever get to talk anymore due to a conflict of schedules, I just want you to know how special you are and how much I love you. You encompass so many qualities that I deeply admire about you; you are so intelligent, kind-hearted, delightfully quirky, adorably innocent, but not naive - you're in tune with reality and very mature beyond your years - thoughtful: god knows how many hours of sleep you lost every night listening to me prattle on about every grievance, problem, and feeling I had (and you know how I am when I rant about something. I never shut up, lol), which also sheds a spotlight over your patience and the neutralizing effect you can have over even the most stark-raving mad hormonal woman, lol. You are so wise beyond your years always having some nugget of wisdom to console, inspire, or share, but in the same vein, you still adorably retain your boy-like innocence of that of your modern day Peter Pan persona that I met so many years ago. In fact, today, aren't you even older than I was when I first met you? Damn, I feel old, lmao. You are compassionate as you are generous - I'll never forget the time that you footed a ten dollar bill to a homeless woman on the street for a sticker the size of my pinky nail, lol; one that I still hold dear to me as a memento of our brief, but forever memorable time together in Toronto together. Meeting you was one of the most fulfilling experiences of my life. After over half a decade of friendship - of late night Skype/Oovoo calls into the wee hours of the morning, of binge-watching Disney and our mutual television shows, of deep, thought-provoking conversations mixed in with hilarious off-the-wall discussions, of crying together, laughing together, sharing so much of our lives with each other, of compiling a list of ships in commemoration of our longstanding friendship - we finally were able to cross beyond the boundary of technology. I still remember the look of surprise when I excitedly flung myself at you, lmao. In hindsight, I am sorry if I startled you. I was just so excited to see you that I couldn't contain myself. Visiting Toronto was a hell of an experience in of itself, but it wouldn't have been a quarter of amazing had you not been a huge part of it. Just being able to walk and talk alongside of you instead of having to grapple with glitchy, annoying Oovoo for hours on end, seeing you without having to look at a tiny pixely screen on my computer, getting to watch a movie with you without having to go through the hopelessly fallible (although of course, that's tradition in of itself, lol) one, two, three countdown method and the inevitable pausing in between one of our Oovoo programs crashing or lagging (lmao), getting to express years of affection in the form of tight bear-hugs (NOTE: sorry if I used more force than necessary, lol). I'll never forget our shopping expedition in which I dragged you along in my desperate voyage for the perfect dress (NOTE: sorry! XD) to bring back with me and how after half a day of shopping, we both left empty-handed, but not without an enriching experience. I'll always think of you when I watch Inside Out and remember how we both cried together not just because the movie struck a chord in the both of us, but that we were so comfortable with each other that we COULD bear that side of ourselves to each other. Honestly, not a single second of our epic meet felt any different from how have things always are. It felt like we'd been going on these expeditions for years. I'll also never forget the Lava short that infamously got us shipping two volcanos and claiming the ship as ours. I'll also never forget meeting your family and how comfortable I was with all of them because they were so much like you, lol. You have a wonderful family, Cambi, and they reflect directly on you and who you are, your morals and ethics, your beliefs and values, all of the wonderful qualities that you developed through their love and support that comes together in the form of a multi-layeredly wonderful young man whom touches the lives of everyone he meets and is a blessing to know. Words cannot describe how much you mean to me and how much I will ALWAYS love you, no matter the trials and tribulations of time and distance. You are family to me, Cambi. In some ways, you've been more family to me than my own blood-related family has been to me in the past. (don't get me wrong, I love my family, but they haven't always been there for me; but you have) I just hope I will get the chance to see you again some time soon. I've been planning on making another trip to Toronto once I have the money, but there's no telling when I'll have the means to actually carry it out. Just know that I am planning something and that it's as good as set in stone. Belated as this message is, I hope your birthday was every bit as wonderful as you! Toby to my Spencer, Jon to my Dany (although given the recent turn of events, I guess this ship has acquired a bit of an ick factor now, huh? Lmao), life-long friend and kindred spirit animal, a toast to you, birthday boy, and many more legal peach belinis to come! Love you! <3